The Phone Call
by castle4beckett
Summary: Brennan and Booth get a phone call at a bad time. Please R&R. I may continue if requested!
1. The Phone Call

_**The Phone Call**_

**Hey all, this is my first Bones fan fic. Please R&R. This was going to be a one-shot but if people would like me to continue I will!**

**

* * *

**

You are not getting a gun bones." Bones looked at Booth. "Where are we going anyway?" asked Bones. Booth smiled. "I was going to take you to

dinner, but I guess I could take you home." Replied Booth. "No. Dinner sounds good." Said Bones. Booth couldn't help but laugh. They pulled up outside a

restaurant. "This is a nice place." Said Bones. Booth nodded. "I used to come here all the time." Said Booth as they got out of the car and walked inside.

The waiter greeted them. "Good evening. Names please?" said the waiter. "Seely Booth and Temperance Brennan." Replied Booth. The waiter scanned

the list. "Ah, yes. We have you seated outside as you asked." Said the Waiter. They followed the waiter. When they were seated they ordered their food.

Brennan was looking out at the view. "It's a lovely view" said Bones. Booth smiled. Finally their food arrived.

**AFTER DINNER**

"Thanks for dinner Booth." Said Brennan. Booth smiled but kept his eyes on the road. "My pleasure." Replied Booth. When they pulled up outside

Brennan's apartment the both got out of the car. "Would you like a drink?" asked Brennan. Booth nodded and followed Brennan inside. "What would you

like?" asked Brennan. "A soda would be great." Replied Booth. Brennan went into the kitchen. Booth turned on the radio. Brennan returned with Booths

soda to see the most interesting scene in front of her. There was Booth dancing to the music. "Bones. Come and Join me!" Called Booth. Brennan

laughed. "No thanks." Replied Brennan. "Come on Bones. Let loose." Booth walked over and pulled Brennan towards him. Slowly but surely Brennan

started to dance to the music. "Kick it Bones." Called Booth. They continued to dance. Brennan couldn't help but notice how sexy booth looked when he

was dancing. Booth noticed Brennan looking at him and smiled. The song finished and a slow song started to play. Brennan turned to walk but Booth

grabbed her by the wrist. "Dance with me." Said Booth. Brennan smiled and stepped up to Booth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they slowly

started to move to the music. Brennan couldn't help but notice the feel of his hands on her waist. The way they swayed with the music. His masculine

body pressing against her. The music came to an end. Brennan didn't move from his arms. Booth leaned in and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Stay

with me." Whispered Brennan. "Of course." Replied Booth. He had never stayed at Brennan house before. "Here is your soda." Said Brennan as she

handed his the soda. "Thanks." Replied Booth.

Brennan went into the kitchen to look at the clock. "11.50pm" Brennan walked back into the living room to

find it empty. "Booth! Where are you?" called Brennan as she walked around the house looking for Booth. 'Is it ok if I use your bathroom?" Called Booth.

Brennan smiled. "Yeah, sure." Replied Brennan. She went into her room and got into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Her mind started to race with

many thoughts. Brennan heard the shower stop. All of a sudden her mind went blank except for one thought Brennan was picturing Booth getting out of

the shower with water trickling down his muscular body. "Bones" A voice spoke. Brennan shook her head and woke from her daydream. "Booth". There in

front of her was booth standing in his boxers. "I will stay in the spare room." Said Booth. Brennan had once again started daydreaming. Booth noticed

this and started to laugh. Brennan looked at him. "What's so funny?" asked Brennan. Booth quickly stopped laughing. "You were daydreaming." Replied

Booth. Brennan started to blush. "I must admit, it's very sexy." Said Booth as he turned around and started to walk out of the room. "Stay with me."

Booth turned around. "You want me to sleep in your bed?" asked Booth. Brennan nodded. "With you?" asked Booth. Brennan smiled. "Is that a

problem?" asked Brennan. Booth smiled. "Nope" Booth walked over and climbed into the bed beside her. "Night Booth." Whispered Bones._ "Should I kiss _

_him?" _Thought Brennan. Suddenly she found herself being kissed by Booth. She quickly deepened the kiss. His hands made their way to the bottom of

her tank top. He started to pull it over her head.

"Booth" He stopped what he was doing. "Is this a good idea? I mean, we are partners and if things go

wrong" Her sentence was cut short when Booth kissed her again. They broke apart and looking into each others eyes. "I love you." Said Booth. Tears

started to fall from her eyes. Booth wiped them away. "I love you too." Replied Brennan as she leaned down and kissed him. Booth pulled her top over

her head. Her nipples had hardened. His hands moved down to her breasts. He began to tweak her nipples with 2 fingers. "Oh my gosh." Moaned

Brennan. "You ok? I can stop." Said Booth. Brennan shook her head. "Don't stop." Booth kissed the tops of her breasts. Booth slowly kissed his way

down her stomach. Booth slowly started to tug at her pants until they finally gave way and slipped down her legs. Brennan took a deep breath. His

fingers slid down to her opening. "Oh my gosh, Booth" Booth smiled. He pushed his index finger inside her. Her hips thrust forward and pushed his

fingers deeper inside her. Booth moved his fingers around to find her G-spot. He drew his fingers from inside her. Booth licked his fingers clean. Brennan

still had her eyes closed. "Tempe" Brennan opened her eyes. "That's my girl." Whispered Booth. A smile came over Brennans face. Booth slowly kissed his

way up her body.

Brennan couldn't help but giggle. Booth gently kissed Brennan. Brennan took control and pushed Booth onto his back. "Wow,

Aggressive in the lab AND in bed." Said Booth. "Is that a complement, because if not then I am going to have to punish you." Booth smiled. "Is that a

threat or a promise?" asked Booth. Brennan's hands quickly removed Booths boxers. He was ready for her. Brennan quickly straddled herself onto Booth.

There was a moment of hesitation and Booth could see it in her eyes. "Temperance, we don't have to do this." Whispered Booth. Brennan shook her

head and pushed herself down onto him. Booth rolled his hips up into her. "You feel so good." Moaned Brennan. Booth smiled. He continued to thrust into

her. They were both close to climaxing.

Suddenly Brennan's phone started to ring. "Shit" muttered Booth. Booth started to pull out of her. "Booth, stay

inside me." Said Bones. Booth smiled and thrust back inside her. Brennan reached over and pressed the speaker button on. "Brennan" Booth smiled at

the way Bones innocently answered the phone. "Hey sweetie, we have a new case." Said Angela. Booth rolled his eyes. "Body was found in a dog

house." Said Hodgins. Brennan guessed she was also on speaker phone. "Ange, can I ring you back, Im right in the middle of something." Replied Brennan.

Booth smiled. "Sure sweetie." Brennan reached over to turn off the phone but she didn't press the button hard enough. "That was close." Said

Booth. At the lab Angela, Hodgins and Zack were listening to the phone. "We should get going to the lab." Booth smiled. "Let's finish off here." Brennan

kissed him on the lips. Booth thrust up into her hard. Angela, Hodgins and Zack stood in complete shock at what they were hearing. "Oh, harder Booth."

Cried Brennan. Brennan's eyes slowly started to close. "Temperance, open your eyes, I want you to look at me when you cum." Moaned Booth. Brennan's

eyes shot open. Brennan screamed out Booths name as she climaxed. Booth quickly followed and spilled his seed inside her. Brennan slowly rolled onto

the bed beside Booth. "We should get going." Said Booth. Angela and Hodgins were trying desperately not to laugh. Poor Zack had fainted at the sound

of the scene he had just heard. Angela turned off the phone. 'Well… That was interesting." Said Hodgins. They both smiled and helped Zack get back to his feet!


	2. Facing the Music

"Come on Bones" Called Booth. Booth was waiting for Brennan to get dressed. They had just had mind-blowing sex. But what they didn't know was the squints had heard the whole thing. During their steamy hot sex session Brennan had received a call from Angela and the team at the lab. When Brennan went to turn the phone off she hadn't pressed the button hard enough. Therefore Angela, Hodgins and Zack had heard everything. "Im coming Booth" Called Brennan from the bedroom. "I will meet you in the car." Replied Booth. Just as Booth went to put his hand on the door knob he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned around just in time to catch Brennan in his arms. "Don't leave without me." Said Brennan. Booth laughed. "I will never leave you." Replied Booth. They stood in silence for a few seconds. "We should get going." Said Brennan. Booth nodded and they quickly made their way to the SUV. The drive to the lab was quiet until Brennans phone started to ring. "Brennan" answered Bones. "Hey, where are you guys?" asked Angela. "We made a quick stop to get coffee." Replied Brennan. "Sure, see you soon." Replied Angela. Brennan hung up the phone and looked at Booth. "Any chance we can go faster?" asked Brennan. Booth smiled. "Well, I guess I could turn the sirens on." Replied Booth. Brennan couldn't help but laugh.

Within a few minutes they had reached the Lab and were walking to her office. "Dr Brennan, Uh heres the um case file." Stumbled Zach as he handed the file to Brennan. Both Hodgins and Angela laughed. "Whats so funny?" asked Brennan. Angela stepped Forward. "Come into you office and I will explane." Said Angela. Brennan nodded and turned to Booth. "I will call you later and I will fill you in on the case details." Said Brennan. Booth nodded and quickly left. Brennan looked back at Angela and went into her into her office followed by Angela. "Bren, sweetie. What was going on when I rang you and you said you would ring me back?" asked Angela. Brennan smiled. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" replied Brennan. Angela smiled. "Sweetie, you should sit down before I tell you this." Suggested Angela. Brennan looked confused but sat down beside Angela on the couch. "Hodgins, Zach and I heard what happened." Said Angela. Brennan clasped her hands to her mouth. Angela smiled. "So. From what we heard, you and Booth are colleges with benefits." Said Angela. Brennan smiled. "Is that why Zach was acting strange this morning?" asked Brennan. Angela nodded. Brennans eyed widened. "Please tell me you didn't have me on speaker phone." Said Brennan. Angela bit her bottom lip. "Im sorry sweetie. Its possible the whole lab heard what happened." Replied Angela. Brennan shook her head. "I should tell Booth." Said Brennan. Angela nodded and left the room. Brennan pulled out her cell phone and dialed Booths number. "Hi Booth. Listen, you might want to visit me ASAP before you talk to anyone at the lab." Said Brennan.

15 minutes later Booth was walking towards Brennan's office. He stopped when he noticed the blinds were drawn and the lights were off. Booth reached for his gun just incase someone was in her office. Just when he went to pull it out he saw Brennan emerge from her office. "Hey Bones. You needed to see me?" said Booth. Brennan nodded. Booth followed her quickly back into her office. Meanwhile up on the observation deck the 3 squints where watching what was happening. "Ten bucks says they make out in the lab." Said Hodgins to Angela. Angela smiled. "Ten bucks says they don't." she replied. "You're on!" said Hodgins.

"Booth. They know what happened." Said Brennan. Booths eyes widened. "How is that possible? How could the squints know?" replied Booth. "I didn't push the off button hard enough." Replied Brennan. Booth sat down on the couch. "So, they heard the whole thing?" said Booth. Brennan nodded. "Wow, this is really embarrassing." Said Booth. "Yeah, just a little." Replied Brennan. Booth looked around. "Well, I should get going." Said Booth as he stood up. "Seeley, Im sorry." Whispered Brennan. "Temperance. You haven't done anything wrong." Booth pulled Brennan into his arms. "I love you Temperance." Whispered Booth. Brennan tightened her grip around Booths body. "Don't leave me." Said Brennan. "I won't ever leave you." Replied Booth. Brennan pulled back. "We should get going. I have some bones to look at." Said Brennan. "Let me walk you to the lab." Replied Booth. Brennan smiled and slipped her hand into booths.

They slowly walked towards the lab Hand in Hand. When they reached the lab Booth pulled Bones into a gentle kiss. Bones responded by quickly deepening the kiss. "WAHOO!!" Booth and Bones broke apart and looked towards where the voice had come from. The voice had come from the observation deck. Hodgins and Angela were jumping up and down with a smile from ear to ear. Bones looked back at Booth. "This is what happens when Angela sees me showing affection towards someone." Said Bones. Booth smiled and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Ring me later?" asked Bones. "Yeah of course." Replied Booth. As Booth walked off Bones turned and at Angela and Hodgins. "Will you guys come down here!" called Bones. Angela was the first to reach Bones. "Sooo. What happened in your office? Anything interesting?" asked Angela. Bones shook her head. "No, nothing. We just talked." Replied Bones. Angela smiled. "Ok, if you say so." Bones turned to Zach. "Zach, I want you to clean the bones. Angela, Can you do a facial reconstruction." Said Bones as she looked around. "Where's Hodgins?" asked Bones. "He was behind me when we came down." Replied Zach. Bones smiled. "Never mind then. Lets get to work."

**Later that afternoon.**

Brennan was busy writing her latest book when her phone rung. "Brennan" answered Bones. "Hey babe. How are you?" asked Booth. "Tired and Hungry." Replied Bones. "Tell you what. Meet me at my place in 30 minutes okay?" asked Booth. "Sure, want me to bring anything?" asked Bones. Booth laughed. "Nope, just bring your beautiful self." Replied Booth. "Okay, see you soon." Replied Brennan. After they disconnected Brennan grabbed her coat and headed out into the lab. "Brennan." Bones turned around. "Hi Angela. Look, I have to go. Something's come up." Replied Brennan. Angela smiled. "Does this have something to do with a certain FBI agent?" asked Angela. Brennan smiled. "Yes, it does. Now I have to go." Replied Brennan as she headed for the door. "HAVE FUN!" called Angela. Brennan was already gone. "Was that Dr Brennan?" Angela turned around to face Hodgins. "Uh huh. She's off to meet Booth" Replied Angela. Hodgins smiled. "Bet she's going to be a very happy person tomorrow." Said Hodgins. Angela smiled. "I agree."

Brennan was now waiting outside Booths apartment. She had been waiting only 10 minutes when Booth pulled up. "You're early." Said Booth as he got out of the SUV. Brennan smiled. "Actually, your late." Replied Brennan. Booth opened the back door of the SUV. "I would have been here on time, but I stopped to get dinner." Replied Booth. Brennan walked over to help Booth. "Let me help, you can unlock the door." Said Brennan. "Sure thanks." Replied Booth. Finally everything was inside. Brennan and Booth were sitting at the table eating dinner. "I missed you today." Said Booth in his Sexy macho voice. "I missed you too." Replied Brennan. Booth smiled. "What did you miss most about me?" asked Brennan. Booth looked up. "I missed not being able to run my hands over your body." Brennan blushed. "Temperance." Brennan looked up at Booth. "I love you." Brennan smiled. "I love you too." Replied Brennan. Booth lent over and pulled Brennan into a passionate kiss.


End file.
